Debauchery
by DecoyDream
Summary: Hermione travels back in time with Draco to assassinate Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort - what a shame Hermione can't stick to a plan. TR/HG & DM/OC
1. 1 An Unlikely Alliance

Hey! :) I don't know if anyone is going to read this story but i decided to put it up even though i'll probably never finish it. Hope you enjoy and please kindly ignore the spelling, grammar, general story related errors :P Don't forget to review!

Love,

_DecoyDream_ xxx

**Chapter 1 – An Unlikely Alliance**

Hermione awoke with a start, her brow adorned with a light sheen of cold sweat. Her nightmare appeared so real, the glistening blood and malicious laughter seizing her mind and threatening to drive her to insanity.

It wasn't the first time this dream had occurred, in fact, this nightmare sought out her unconscious mind almost every night since Ronald Weasley had been murdered.

In Hermione's mind, there was no doubt who the laughter belonged to. The cold chilling sounds were all too familiar to her and although she never told anyone of her problems, they were slowly eating away at her mental state.

She sat up in her four poster, the familiar surroundings of Grimmauld place coming into view. The portraits on the wall were empty and the only sounds of life were the light snores of Ginny Weasley in the bunk across from her. Hermione slipped on her knitted jumper and jeans, eager to get some fresh air outside.

After descending the narrow staircase, a dim light coming from the kitchen came into view, sparking her curiosity. As far as she knew, the other Order members were not due back till a week later. She lightly padded towards the oak table, her curiosity mounting as she recognised the robe cladded figure, his silvery blonde hair glinting in the light.

"Malfoy?" she asked, somewhat incredulously

He lifted his head sleepily, his eyes bleary and unfocused.

"Granger" he acknowledged, too tired to sound rude and pompous.

Hermione noticed the red welts on his arms and neck and could only guess what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, settling down in the chair opposite him.

"The usual, punishment for failing" he mumbled, his brilliant blue eyes downcast.

"It's for the better Draco" Hermione said softly, not even aware of the tear that trailed down her cheek.

"For the better?" he repeated incredulously "How would you like to be cursed within an inch of your life Granger? You have no idea what it's like!"

A tense silence followed, a distant hooting sounding somewhere outside.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this war has been going on far too long, and I'm bloody sick to death of it"

Hermione smiled tiredly at his sincere apology. It was strange how far Draco Malfoy had come. From the arrogant prat that aspired to be a loyal death eater came forth a trustworthy spy for the order who had not only been on friendly terms with Hermione but also with the boy wonder himself.

'I wish I could do something Malfoy, but you know Harry, he's concerned for me"

"Concerned?" asked Malfoy sarcastically "Freaking overprotective and paranoid is a better way to phrase that"

Hermione grinned sheepishly "I use that term loosely then"

Draco raked his fingers through his silky hair, using it as a makeshift comb.

"It's been 2 months now, aren't you getting sick of staying here and just doing paperwork?"

"You have no idea, but what am I to do? It's not like I can go behind Harrys' back and conjure up some huge plan to defeat Voldemort!"

A very Slytherin like smile made its way onto Draco's face, his eyes betraying some of his younger self.

"That's exactly what you can do Granger! With brains like yours, you could probably build a time machine!"

Hermione frowned, torn between amusement and seriousness "Time machine Draco? Aren't you anti-muggle? I believe that's called a time turner and they have already been invented"

Draco rolled his eyes "You know what I mean so stop being such a smart arse about it"

"And plus" continued Hermione "Time turners are very dangerous! You can change the whole course of everyone's lives… "

"Exactly!" interrupted Draco "What if you killed Voldy before he became dangerous! Keep him in that stupid orphanage and leave him there to rot!"  
"Draco!" Hermione chided "that's a horrible thing to say!"

"Are we on the same page? Because I thought we were just talking about Voldemort, you know, the Dark Lord who is killing all your friends off?"

Hermione sighed patiently "Yes, well he wasn't Voldemort when he was born Draco; and plus, who said anything about killing? "

Draco made a sound of disbelief "You make him sound like some bloody charity case. I know you're noble and Gryffindor and all, but back to reality princess – he's _evil_"

Hermione got up from her chair, noticing that dawn was breaking "It's pointless arguing with you, it's like trying to set a house elf free"

"You're still with that spew stuff?" he guffawed, barely concealing a snicker that followed.

Hermione ignored him and set off out towards the London streets surrounding Grimmauld place. It felt nice to feel the cold winds whipping her hair into disarray while the sparse rays of sunlight found her face. Unbeknownst to her, she unexpectedly ended up at the cemetery where all the Order members were buried. She conjured up some white roses and deposited them on the blocks of granite as she passed. Finally, she found the one that her unconscious mind had brought her to; Ronald Billius Weasley, beloved son of Molly and Arthur Weasley and a valiant and honoured member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione knelt beside the snow covered stone, placing the last white rose underneath the small black and white picture.

"Ron, what should I do? "She murmured, brushing the snow off with her fingertips. Although this was a muggle portrait, she always found comfort in speaking to him though he had no reply. She had developed a habit of wandering her way out here whenever she was troubled or had a particular painful memory to surpass.

"Should I trust Draco or Harry?" she wondered out loud. As soon as the words were out, she almost snorted with laughter. Was there any competition? Was she really comparing her former enemy to her best friend?

However, another part of her mind came into view, justifying some of the things she hadn't consciously thought about before. Harry was like a brother to her, always protecting her and giving him selflessly to the cause at hand. Draco on the other hand, although manipulative, made a good point in their conversation earlier on. What good was she doing at Grimmauld place? Wasting away while her fellow members were risking their lives for her?

Although Hermione really did want to do something about it, what action could take place? Harry and the others were adamant about her being under house arrest until 'she felt better', and for all she knew, that could be her whole life. The only other way she could make things happen is by secret, and with that revelation, realisation came, that not only would she be disobeying the Order, she would have to find an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2 It's Only a Matter of Time

**Chapter 2 – It's Only a Matter of Time**

"Are you sure about this Granger?" asked Draco for the umpteenth time.

Hermione shut her trunk with a light thud "Why aren't you asking yourself that?"

"Because Granger" he said, waving his hands around as though teaching a young child "My parents are dead and I have nothing left here. It's probably more fun plotting young Voldy's death than hanging around here"

"Stop calling him that! What if you accidentally call him Voldemort before he even knows his name is Voldemort?" said Hermione, annoyed.

"Stop changing the topic you!" countered Draco, his pale hands dragging his own trunk towards her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempts to move it.

"Accio Draco's trunk!" cried Hermione, a smug smile on her face when the trunk flew out of his hands.

"Well if miss know it all Granger hasn't made a miraculous return" muttered Draco, rubbing his hand which had been quipped with the brass handle.

Hermione ignored him, choosing to shrink the trunks and put them in her jacket pocket.

"All done?" asked Draco, looking around the cramped cellar of Grimmauld place.

"Almost"

Hermione pulled out a thick envelope from her jeans pocket, resting it on the stairs that lead down to the cellar.

"A goodbye note?" guessed Draco, his eyebrows raised.

Hermione nodded "I hope Harry understands"

Draco, unaccustomed to the notion of women crying, decided to intervene before the water works happened.

"Let's go then, I'm not getting any younger here" he chimed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Hermione nodded determinedly, her eyes blinking back tears. She reached into her pocket, fishing out the long gold chain that held the time turner. Trying not to feel guilty about stealing this from Kingsley, she wrapped it around both their necks.

"Ready?" she asked in a shaky breath.

Draco smiled grimly and held her hand tightly "Of course"

Hermione held out the time turner in front of her, turning the delicate hour glass enough times to take her back to the time when Voldemort was just young Tom Riddle.

Hermione and Draco landed with a dull thud, their lack of co-ordination sending them both into a nearby bush.

Draco brushed off his hands and helped Hermione up, whose curly hair had trapped what seemed to be half the bush.

"Where are we?" she asked, seemingly disorientated.

Draco squinted into the distance, recognition dawning on his face.

"We're in Hogsmeade! Look! Hogwarts is up there!"

Hermione's hazel eyes followed his pointed finger and sure enough, up on the horizon was Hogwarts Castle, grand and statuesque against the blue skies.

"It looks just like it does in our day!" cried Hermione excitedly, the sight of the old castle sending pleasant shivers up her spine. She didn't remember how much she had missed this place.

"Well it's not like buildings age Granger, but I do, so lets hurry up and get this over and done with" said Draco impatiently, tapping his boots against the cobbled stone footpath.

"Do you remember our cover story?" asked Hermione while she enchanted the leaves and twigs out of her hair.

"Yes, my name is Draco Xavius, a pureblood from Germany. I grew up here in England but went to Durmstrang for my previous schooling, blah blah blah etcetera etcetera" finished Draco with a bored expression.

Hermione raised her eyebrows dubiously "Well okay, I doubt Dippet would look that much into it anyways. Well my name is Hermione Granger –"

"Why do you get to keep your surname?" said Draco, annoyed

Hermione plastered on a superior expression "Because my dear Xavius, I am a muggleborn and therefore no one has heard of the Grangers"

At Draco's silence, Hermione continued on "As I was saying before you oh so rudely interrupted, my name is Hermione Granger and I am a muggleborn. I was born and raised in England but my muggle parents didn't want me so far from home so I was tutored by an old wizard named Zillius Plunkweed who recently passed away"

Draco snorted "Are you for real? No ones going to believe this guy's name is 'Plunkweed'!"

"That's the least of our concerns Draco. Now, how can we explain how we're both here at the same time?"

Draco thought for a moment, his hands in his pockets for warmth "Well, we can't be friends obviously"

"Why can't we be friends?" questioned Hermione, confused as his train of thought.

"Well Granger" drawled Draco in a patronizing tone "Purebloods shouldn't be too close to muggleborns. And if you want me to get into Voldy's inner circle, I can't risk being too close to you"

Hermione nodded, agreeing that it would seem hypocritical on Draco's part "Then how can we meet up and discuss progress?"

"There's always the room of requirement and I could insult you in a way that I can communicate to you too"

"Oh I'll be so grateful for your humiliation Malfoy" replied Hermione acidly.

"Nah uh uh Granger, it's Xavius to you" sung Draco in oddly high pitched notes.

"Stop acting like a girl and let's get a move on. Now, we can't both go in at the same time, it'll be too much of a coincidence"

"Not really, it's the start of a new year, there are always late applications"

Hermione ignored him "How about you go in first, test the waters and suss out the dynamics of Slytherin house?"

"What makes you think I'll be in Slytherin again?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with familiar mischief.

"First of all, you're hardly Gryffindor material, and second of all, I doubt you would want to be Hufflepuff. You could be in Ravenclaw but I think your roots run far too deep to get out of Slytherin"

"You plead a good case Granger, you could be one of those muggles who argue for a living"

"A lawyer?" suggested Hermione wryly

"Ah yes, one of those. Anyway, let's go, I'm starving and it's freezing out here"

Hermione shrugged "Fine with me, I'll go and find a place to stay and you can make a head start. Send me an owl when you're in"

"Sure thing, wish me luck Granger!"

Draco took his shrunken trunk from Hermione's outstretched hand and clasped it briefly before stoically making his way towards the looming castle.

Hermione fervently hoped this plan wouldn't fall through, she needed to do this for Harry and the wizarding world, and although she would never admit it, she needed to change the course of life for Tom Riddle's own good.

**Authors' Note Time!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for story alerting (and also the one lonely review :P haha) and favouriting this story! I had a horrid Ancient History and Biology exam today (3 hours each! *le gasp*), love in the form of reviews/favouriting/ story alerting is much appreciated :) **

**Till next time...**

**_DecoyDream xxx_**

**P.S What do you want to happen in this story? I admit i'm freestyling (which is terrible, i know! I can't stick to a plan be it in my own life or in a story!) so suggestions are quite welcome :) **


	3. 3 Make or Break

**Chapter 3 - Make or break**

It had already been 29 hours since she had left Draco to his own device and she was fast becoming nervous with the lack of reply. She paced her small room at Hogsmeade's inn and wringed her hands repeatedly. What could have happened? Maybe Draco didn't remember his cover story well enough and they realised he was a fraud! He could be helpless in Azakaban right now because of her!

A moment later of her pacing, an owl pecking at the window sill threw her theory right out of the water. Hermione opened the window quickly, patting the owl softly on the head before it hooted in appreciation and dropped off the letter. She quickly prised it open with her fingers are read Draco's neat handwriting with quiet relief.

It read;

"The bird is in the nest.

Sorry about being so cryptic but you know what I mean.

- D"

Hermione smiled happily, hastily penning a note of acknowledgment and good luck.

She sank into the bed, closing her eyes and willing for a peaceful night of rest.

"Hermione Granger is it?" queried Headmaster Dippet, his balding head reflecting the candle light in his office.

"Yes sir" she replied confidently, her back ramrod straight and voice polite.

"Where have you come from? Beauxbatons perhaps?"

"No sir, I was privately tutored"

Dippet lowered his glasses slightly, peering at the application form in front of him "Oh yes, Mr Plunkweed is it? I do remember his death in the prophet… terrible that was… that's what you get with cauldrons and old age eh?" joked Dippet, his mouth twisted into a strange form of a grin cross frown.

Although she was fairly certain no person named Plunkweed existed, she thanked lady luck for her invention of someone Dippet thought familiar.

"So" continued the headmaster "You would like a place in seventh year? It's funny you know, a boy just two days ago just wanted a place here at Hogwarts just like you. Not a surprise though, for Hogwarts is the finest of all wizarding schools"

Hermione didn't bother voicing her opinions on his poor advertising techniques. Instead, she composed her face into a look of mild surprise.

"Really? I doubt I know him. I didn't get to make many friends being home schooled and all sir" she replied respectfully.

Dippet laughed jovially "Oh Miss Granger, you will fit in here at Hogwarts just fine! Your records of academic achievement are excellent and it would be a pleasure having you here!"

"Thank you headmaster" she replied with a smile.

"You're welcome Miss Granger, and welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"D – R.O.R. ASAP"

Hermione sealed her note and sent it with one of the school barn owls. She watched as it spiralled down towards the other side of the castle, the brown wings rising and falling rhythmically. She straightened out her new Gryffindor robes, the gold and red lining bringing back fond memories of her previous schooling life.

Last night she had been sorted at dinner. It had been humiliating, just Draco and herself putting on the old ragged sorting hat; ready to be sorted like the first years did every year. Predictably enough, Draco was sent to Slytherin and was greeted with curt nods of approval and a small round of applause. Hermione was again sent to Gryffindor who greeted her with wide smiles and loud claps and cheers. Although their welcome was warm, it didn't seem nearly as comforting without the Weasley's or Harry there.

Hermione broke out of her reverie when she heard the owlery's door being opened. Quickly grabbing her belongings and bag, she set off, barely glancing at the boy who just entered.

A quiet voice sounded just as she was almost out "You dropped your quill"

Hermione looked back and took it out of the boys hand, meeting his deep blue eyes for a split second "Thank you"

He nodded once and continued his way into the owlery, his pale fist clutching a furled piece of parchment.

Hermione dashed down the spiral stairs, realising that it had been a while ago since she sent the message. Knowing Draco and his lack of patience, she should really hurry to get to the room of requirement.

After politely excusing herself through several clusters of people, she arrived at the empty third floor corridor, the blank stretch of wall staring at her mockingly.

She paced back and forth several times all the while thinking 'I need to speak to Draco Malfoy, I need to speak to Draco Malfoy…."

On the third try, a large antique door appeared and without hesitation, Hermione stepped in, greeted pleasantly with the blast of warm air from the crackling fire.

"Decided to come after all then Granger?" inquired Draco lazily; sloshing what Hermione guessed was firewhiskey in his glass.

"Stop drinking, it's school hours!" scolded Hermione, a slight frown crease between her eyebrows.

Draco set the glass down on the table top "I'm of age Granger, and don't tell me you made me come all the way down here so you can yell at me"

Hermione collapsed on one of the cushy armchairs with a sigh "You're impossible!"

"Impossibly handsome? Yes I know" replied Draco smugly

"Impossibly arrogant more like it" retorted Hermione

"Now enough of all this flattery Granger" responded Draco, completely ignoring Hermione's indignant splutters "What did you really want to discuss?"

**A/N: I realised i haven't done any disclaimer of "I'm not JK Rowling... Potter world is not mine etc etc etc" But i'm pretty sure i haven't fooled any of you into thinking that i am JK Rowling! Anyways, now that we've got that established, i would like to thank all those who favourited, story alerted, author alerted and/or reviewed :) Thank you muchly, i truly appreciate it! Please continue to do so! **

**On another note, i apologise if my updates are slow - HSC exams are coming up in October and while that appears to be far away, i realise that my previous laziness is about to catch up to me and probably make me fail :P I'll try to get a chapter out at least every 2 weeks!**

**Toodaloo!**

**LOVE!**  
_**DecoyDream xxx**_


	4. 4 House Rules

**Chapter 4 – House Rules**

"Have you found anything interesting?" asked Hermione, her school bag balancing on her lap.

"Nope"

"Not anything?" she stressed, prodding him with her wand disbelievingly.

"Give me a break Granger, we've only been here for about a day and already you're badgering me?"

"But this is what you're here for!"

Draco fixed a steely glare on her "Don't blame your incompetence on me"

"My incompetence?" repeated Hermione, her voice rising with each syllable.

"I mean you don't even know what Voldy looks like so we can keep a eye on him!" explained Draco, his hand reaching for the whiskey bottle. "And if you're wondering, no one in Slytherin even vaguely resembles a snake"

Hermione snorted with laughter at the mental image before quickly composing herself.

"All right, well from Harry we know he was Head Boy during his day. So all we really need to do is find the boy with the badge and voila! We've got out target"

"How are we going to kill him?" asked Draco bluntly, a sharp edge coming into his tone.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? I don't know about you, but I've been planning his death ever since he murdered my parents and made my life a living hell. Haven't you ever wanted to avenge dear Weasels death Granger? Get the satisfaction of watching the life go out of his eyes just like we had to watch our friends?"

To Draco, mentioning Weasley in front of her was a low blow and a very touchy subject. Judging by the angry tears welling up in her eyes, he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"Fine, we'll do it your way"

"Hermione! Hello anyone in there?"

Guinevere waved her hand in front of Hermione's glazed eyes, trying to grab her attention. After a few more moments of calling and hand waving, Hermione broke from her reverie, shaking her head to clear the fog her mind was in.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" she asked, spearing a piece of bacon from her breakfast plate.

"I was asking you if you know that boy over there. He's staring at you a lot" she replied, her dark brown eyes motioning towards the Slytherin table.

"Which one are you talking about?"

A dopey grin came onto her face, her cheeks flushing a dark pink "The new student, the one with silvery blonde hair"

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, spluttering and coughing repeatedly. "No I don't know him" she wheezed, trying to stop her eyes from watering.

"I wish you did, and then maybe you could introduce me to him" Her smile brightened even further at the idea.

"But he's in Slytherin!" Hermione reminded as though that would change her mind.

"I don't care much for house rivalry Hermione. I don't know what these people have you told you but in my opinion it's just all rubbish" she responded aloofly while pulling her long black hair into a ponytail "Anyways, I should be off, it takes a while to get down to those greenhouses! I'll see you later Hermione!"

She slung her bag over he shoulders and took off, her hair swinging wildly from side to side. In all truth, Guinevere Lee reminded Hermione of Cho Chang, except more personable, less giggly and with more charm and grace than Hermione could ever hope for. A potent combination which had already landed her a VIP pass into the revered Slug Club.

Hermione finished off her juice and packed the books she was reading back into her rucksack before taking her time to get to the potions dungeons.

Though Snape no longer inhabited the dungeons, it still did not erase her sense of unease. The cold stone walls still looked the same and the brackets filled with flame lit torches flickered almost menacingly.

A small ounce of comfort came when Draco sauntered into the classroom with his new Slytherin cronies. Though they were not to be friends in public, at least she knew the insults that were sure to come her way weren't true and he was just acting. It really was odd how her mind worked nowadays.

Hermione did not miss the wink he gave her or the fact that he sat right behind her desk. Another boy sat next to him, the platinum blonde hair almost a telltale sign that Malfoy was sitting next to another Malfoy. How strange.

The lesson started, a repeated lesson on how to make felix felixis, the luck potion. Professor Certes gave Hermione a wane smile as she went to get ingredients from the store room.

Hermione looked around the spacious store room, spotting the necessary ingredients on the highest shelf. With arm outstretched and on tip toes, she reached for the glass jars, missing by less than an inch.

"Would you like some assistance?"

Hermione whirled around in shock at the quiet musical voice, her hand automatically reaching for her wand in her robes.

After a quick recovery, she nodded hesitantly, dimly registering that she had seen this boy before.

"Have we met before? In the owlery when you picked up my quill?" asked Hermione, voicing her thoughts.

The boy easily reached for the glass jars, depositing them in Hermiones' arms. He gave her a swift glance before replying.

"I believe we have. My name is Tom Riddle, and you are…?"

Hermione almost sent all her jars crashing to the dungeon floors. Tom Riddle? As in the dark lord? Her eyes registered the silver and green head boy badge fastened just above the Slytherin crest on his robes – It had to be him.

Her slack jawed expression had not gone unnoticed by Tom.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked, in what was meant to sound sincere

"F-fine" she replied, shaken. "My name is Hermione Granger by the way. Thank you for the help"

With those last parting words, she rushed out of the store room, meeting Draco's puzzled expression from across the room.

**Authors' Note Time!**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for story alerting/favouriting/reviewing (though i admit there is ALOT more story alerting going on than actual reviewing - i'm still grateful nonetheless!) and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize in advance if updates in the future are slow as my HSC is coming up in October and i need to do some serious study in order to get a decent mark in my final exams! (For anyone who cares, i plan on doing either speech pathology or maybe media/communication/journalism at Uni.) **

**Anyways, enough of my life story- please continue to review & favourite! :) **

**LOVE!**  
**_Decoydream xxx_**


End file.
